Preboot Execution Environment (PXE) is known as a network boot standard. The PXE specifies protocols that a server and client are to follow.
For example, when a PXE client terminal device executes network boot processing, it is required to activate a PXE server and DHCP server.
A boot mechanism more flexible than the network boot processing according to the protocols described in the PXE is demanded.